


The perfect man

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lonely link, M/M, Magical type writer au, its gonna get weird, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link finds a free type writer at a flea market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from the movie ruby sparks.

It was mid morning on a Saturday, Link drifted through the Flea Market trying to kill time before his meeting. He looked at a booth here and a booth there but none of the items really caught his eye until he noticed a long hall that lead to a single booth, there were a few objects cluttered on a table and a big box labeled 'free junk' link decided to take a quick look in the box before it was time to go. He rummaged through it, there were a few cook books and magazines but buried under them was an old type writer. Perplexed Link picked it up and gave it the once over, it didn't look broken or anything so he wasn't sure why it'd be free. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it, an old women in a flowing skirt and knit shirt stood to the right of him slightly hunched over with age.

"Um, is this really free?." Link asked looking down at the type writer, he figured if it wasn't free and costed more than $2 he'd put it back.

The old women looked a bit weary when she saw what he was holding "yes dear, it's free. But be warned that it's not just a regular type writer." The women said eerily. 

Link rolled his eyes "whatever you say, I'll be careful with it" he turned to walk away but the women stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"If you do not heed my warning than you are foolish" the women's eyes were dark and her lips looked cracked, she seemed serious as she warned Link once again.

"Okay" was all Link said before stepping around her and making his way to the exit. "that was weird" he mumbled as he opened the door and stepped out into the brisk fall air. Once he arrived at his car he sat the type writer in the passenger seat and headed in the direction of work, he was 15 minutes late to his meeting already and he knew it wasn't going to go well with hid boss. He gave a sidelong glance at the machine in the seat next to him, he couldn't wait to go home later and give it a try.


	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets an unexpected visitor after using his type writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2.
> 
> Link is an author by the way.

Link arrived at home late that aftrernoon, he had been right that his meeting wasn't going to go well. His boss had yelled at him for being late and told him his new book was garbage, he felt crushed. he had spent every night for 2 months staying up past midnight working on it just to be told the plot had potential but the content was lacking. He needed something to dull the ache he felt in his heart so he went to his liquor cabinet and pulled put his favorite brand of wine, he poured himself a glass and sat down at his writing desk. After about a glass and a half of wine he remembered that he'd gotten the old type writer so he hopped up from the desk and went to bring it in out of the car, once back inside he sat down at the desk again and settled the type writer on top of it. He made sure it had ink still and then put a piece of paper in, he thought it'd be a good idea to come up with the basics for a new character to write about. His fingers glided across the keys of the type writer for what must have been 2 hours, by then he had drank 4 glasses of wine. Finally he sat back and assessed what he had written.

Tall male, at least 6 foot 7.

Blue/green eyes. 

Eyebrows with attitude. 

Light dusting of freckles on shoulders and chest.

Blond hair in an up do'.

Stylish. Lots of button-ups and skinny jeans.

Confident. 

Soothing voice.

Good singer.

Plays guitar.

Likes science. 

Likes theorys.

Enjoys the little things in life.

Funny.

Resembles a bird.

38 years old.

Charming.

 

Link thought the description was pretty good, he'd definitely date someone like that or at least be friends with them. Links sexual preferences weren't a secret to anyone, they knew he was bisexual and accepted the fact. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 pm he got up from his desk and wobbled a little, quickly realizing he was tipsy. He put away the wine and his glass and then turned out the lights and made his way to bed, he was much too tired and tipsy to shower so he stripped down and climbed into bed naked as the day he was born. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and it took even less time for him to wake up when he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom door, he shot up out of bed and grabbed the closest object he could find to defend himself which ended up being hid alarm clock. After a few minutes he heard the footsteps again but this time they were heading towards the stairs, he grabbed his robe and tossed it on before creeping to the door. He opened it and peeked out he didn't see anyone so he decided to go have a look downstairs, he made it to the kitchen and was startled to see a tall figure illuminated by moonlight. The figure was sitting at the table with a bowl of something, Link was frightened but willed himself to be strong as he flung the alarm clock at the person who was mid bite on whatever it was they were helping themselves to. The clock soared through the air and whizzed write past the person's large frame, the person dropped their silverware and looked up at Link.

"What was that for?!." The person shouted while jumping up from the table. 

"You're in my house! Eating my..cereal?!." Link was beyond being upset , he was downright furious as he shouted back at the person who he now determined was a man.

"Well I'm sorry but I was hungry! And this is MY house!." The loud voiced boomed, it was almost loud enough to shake the windows of Links house.

"Listen pal, you're mistaken. This is MY house not yours and you need to go, like.. right now." Link felt his anger slipping away slowly turning in to fear again, the man in front of him was much lager than himself and his voice was just as intimidating as his size.

"I am not mistaken, I think it is you who is mistaken." Insisted the large man, he was inching closer to Link as he spoke.

Link felt the hairs on his arms rising, the man was coming closer and he had already thrown his only weapon. "D..Don't come any clo..closerr." his voice was faltering and he cursed himself for being such a wuss.

The larger man chuckled, his deep voice sounded like a dream when he spoke "ah, but I want to come closer. I want you to see me better and see that I am no threat to you, friend." He smiled as he said this though he knew the other man couldn't see it.

The man was barely a foot away now and Link thought he might pass out, his head was spinning and he could hear his heart thumping in his ears. 

"L..let me turn on the light." Stammered Link, he thought the man would probably say no but it was worth a shot.

"Okay, I'll stay right where I am. I promise ." The man figured it might calm the other down if the lights were on and he could see that he meant no harm. Then maybe he'd have a chance to explain himself.

Link quickly turned on the kitchen light, he already felt safer with it on. He turned back to face his intruder, when his eyes landed on the man he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He let out a scream and took off running.


	3. Just a silly fantasy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links locked himself in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.

Links back was pressed to the bathroom door, heart racing and head pounding with a thousand different thoughts and questions. When he had turned to face his intruder he seen something he wasn't expecting at all, an exact replica of the man he was picturing while writing earlier that day. He had the build, the eye color ,the hair. everything was identical to how he had imagined and it scared the shit out of him. 

He could hear the other man climbing the stairs, he knew that he would need to face him at some point but right now he felt like passing out and that was the last thing he needed to do at this moment. He heard the shuffling footfalls getting increasingly closer to the bathroom door and then he heard the first knock.

 

"Come out, please." The tall man called out. "I promise I'm not here to harm you."

"I..why should I believe you?." Links voice wavered and he cursed himself under his breath.

"Because..I'm not a bad guy.." 

"I don't trust you, how do I know you aren't a bad guy?."

"Well, because you..uh..you created me." The man explained.

Link sucked in a shaky breath before speaking. There was no way this was real, surely he was having an alcohol fueled nightmare. Yeah that was it, too many glasses of wine.

"I did no such thing." Link snapped. 

"You did so, you created me on that type writer downstairs." His voice was soft but stern. 

"This is just a dream, some silly fantasy." Link was convinced now. 

"It's not, I'm real and I'm getting tired." The man paced back and forth outside the bathroom door, he was getting impatient. 

"Then leave if you're getting tired." Link said bitterly.

"I have no where to go, you created me but you gave me no home." The man outside the door sighed.

"Stop, just stop saying that!." Link was getting upset now, this guy was playing tricks on him or something and he didn't like it one bit.

In his mind he saw the image of the man's face, he was the spitting image of his character and he just couldn't ignore that. "No, stop it Neal. This is a nightmare remember?." He scolded himself. 

"It's not a nightmare, Neal." The voice from outside called.

"Hey! How'd you know what I was thinking?." Link called out. His heart thudded against his chest in panic. 

"You said it out loud, man." The other man chuckled.

Links eyes widened when he heard the laughter from the other man. It made the "Ho, Ho, Ho" sound he had imagined his character to have. Slowly he turned around facing the door, he rested his hand on the knob before twisting it. As the door opened the other man took a step back and held his hands up in an "I'm not going to hurt you" gesture. Link got a good look at him and then fainted, the man in front of him quickly caught his limp frame and carried him to his bedroom.


	4. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up but doesn't remember much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Link ever stop fainting? Who knows.

The early morning sun casts a warm glow on to Links back, he wakes up slowly and it feels like he's pulling himself out of quicksand. He blinks lazily and tries to read out the numbers on his alarm clock, 9:48 am quickly he flips over and rushes to sit up, he's late for a meeting once again. It isn't until he slings his legs off the bed to slide in to his slippers that he starts to feel woozy, that's when the previous night slowly begans to come back to him. The memory is fuzzy around the edges but he remembers drinking wine and typing out who knows what on his type writer, but what he can't remember is how he ended up in bed. He shrugs it off and stands up, his head spins and he feels like he's going to throw up he quickly makes his way to the bathroom and just gets the toilet lid up when he starts to vomit violently. The sounds of him vomiting drowns out the footsteps bounding up the stairs and soon he's joined by the tall mystery man.

 

"Oh goodness, are you okay?." 

Links head snaps around to look at the man standing in his bathroom doorway, his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open. "Who?." He starts but his sentence is cut short when he has to vomit once again.

"You don't remember last night? ." The tall man's eyebrows are raised so high they're nearly touching his hairline. 

"No, did we?..did i?..Oh no." Link began to panic. what had he done? There's no way he met some strange man and brought him home, he hadn't even went anywhere after work last night. "Who are you?."

"Um, my name is Rhett." The man stated simply.

"Nice to meet you, Rhett." Link looked him up and down once and decided the guy didn't look half bad. "Can I ask how you ended up in my house?."

"I think, uh. I think it would be better if I showed you." Rhett offered Link his hand and hefted him up once he took hold of it.

"Okaaay.." Link followed the man out of the bathroom and down the stairs, something in the back of his mind nagged him but he wasn't sure what.

Once they reached the living room where the type writer sat Rhett reached out and plucked a single sheet of paper from its clamp and passed it to Link. He watched as Links eyes skimmed the page, once, twice , three times before he looked up and stared at him wordlessly. 

"So..uh..I guess you sort of created me." Rhett looked down at his feet for a split second and the next thing he knew he heard a thud and Link was laying in a heap on the floor. "He sure does faint a lot." He mumbled to himself as he hoisted Links heavy body over his shoulder and carried him to the couch.

"Might as well fix a pot of coffee while I wait for him to wake up again." Rhett set off for the kitchen tossing a glance at Link who was of course, still out cold.


	5. We're getting somewhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links finally coming around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had more time to write, it feels like I'll never get this done.

Link awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, he felt around and realized he was on the couch. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon a man dozing in his recliner with a cup of coffee sitting on the side table. 

He remembered what had happened right away, he began to feel panicked but he didn't try to get up and leave. He sat there watching the rise and fall of the other man's chest, he looked peaceful except for the worried crease in his brow. An hour passed and Rhett began to stir, Link took a deep breath and readied himself for his awakening. 

"I see you've woken up, would you like a cup of coffee?" Rhett tried to keep his voice neutral so as not to startle Link again.

"I uh, yeah sure." Link shifted around on the couch so he could watch Rhett pouring his drink, incase he tried to slip some kind of drug in to it.

A couple of minutes later Rhett returned with a steaming cup of coffee and handed it to Link, flashing him a friendly smile while doing so. Once Link had took his cup Rhett retreated to the recliner once more.

"I'm not sure how any of this happened, just so you know." He looked down at his hands, avoiding Links stare. He could still feel the man's eyes boring holes in him.

Link sipped his drink and thought for a moment. "How do I know you didn't break in and type that list?." He was very skeptical about the whole thing. 

"I promise you I didn't." As he spoke he looked directly in to Links eye's, he saw doubt there but it was mixed with curiosity. 

"Prove it." Their eye contact became increasingly more tense and Link felt the need to look away, but held his ground.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Rhett stood and Link watched him as he walked over to the type writer. "Come and type something, write what you think I should be wearing right now." 

Link said nothing but he got up and walked over to the type writer and pulled out his desk chair, he sat down and slid a new piece of paper in to the machine. His fingers danced across the keys and once he was satisfied with what he had written he turned back to face Rhett. His eyes roamed over the man's tall frame and he jumped, almost falling out of his chair. 

Rhett looked down at himself and took in the sight of his clothing, or lack of clothing actually. He was now covered in head to toe body paint and nothing else. His face grew warm but he drew his attention back to Link.

"Oh, my goodness." Link couldn't believe his eyes, there standing right in front of him was Rhett wearing full body paint just as he had written on the page." He swallowed and his Adams apple bobbed up and down.

"Do..ah, do you think I could have my clothes back now? ." Rhett had covered himself with his hands as best he could, he felt very vulnerable standing here in the nude.

Link nodded and turned back to the type writer, when he finished he faced Rhett again. This time he had put him in a maroon shirt black skinny jeans and flip flops.

"Woah, this thing must be magic!." He was absolutely astonished, he stood up and quickly reached out and grazed his finger tips over Rhetts beard and through his hair. "You're just as I'd always imagined."

Rhetts face felt hotter than it had when he were naked just minutes ago. "What purpose do I serve to you?." 

"Oh, I'm a writer and you were going to be the main character in my next book." 

"What was it going to be about?." Rhett was curious to know about what his story was supposed to be.

"Honestly I didn't plan that far ahead, I had only come up with your looks and personality." Link lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug.

"So, I have no life right now?." Rhett felt saddened by this thought but he tried to keep his tone indifferent. 

"I'll wrote you one, but I guess in the mean time you can chill here." Link looked around the living room. "I only have one bed, so you'll have to stay on the couch."

"I can do that, thank you." Rhett spoke in a polite tone, still not fully trusting Link not to faint again.


End file.
